


Shutaba Week: The Bath (Promise List)

by TronmikeFics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bubble Bath, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TronmikeFics/pseuds/TronmikeFics
Summary: A group thing I follow on Twitter in the Persona fandom is Shutaba week (2/16 to 2/22). So I have decided to do a short fic based around the prompts! :D Enjoy and yes, this is 18+ for some parts, but it's just fluff and like relationship things and not like 50 Shades
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 7





	Shutaba Week: The Bath (Promise List)

Ren X Futaba: The Bath (Promise Week)

(Both characters are 18+, Ren is 20 and Futaba is 19)

After gaining enough confidence with Futaba previously, she made a promise list to help her build up her trust with Ren after telling her that she loves him and has done everything on her promise list including shopping, going out on dates and comforting her. 

“And… that should be it!” Futaba smiles as Ren as she checks off another thing off the promise list in a notebook. “Alright, Ren! That should be it for now, but… there is a secret thing and keep it between you and me, alright?” She looks up to Ren, a young man wearing a grey hoodie, glasses and messy black hair that falls on his forehead and has a little smile on his face. 

Ren turns his head, hearing Futaba and gives her a little smile. “Mm?” he looks at her as he pushes up his glasses. “What is the last promise that you want me to keep between you and me?” he asks.

Futaba looks up to him and smiles and blushes a bit. “Promise me, Ren-ren?” She pokes his side, making him snort and laugh a little. 

“Tell me and I will not tell anyone, I promise you and I’m guessing it is a passion of yours as well, isn’t it, Futaba?” Ren asked as he tried to peak on the last promise. 

She takes a deep breath. “I want you… to take a bath with me, Ren. It has been an idea ever since we first started to date and I wanted to open up to you more ever since I trusted you from the day you asked me out.” She moves her hand towards Ren’s and he takes her hand gently and holds it. 

“Futaba, I… would be happy to do that with you and… I love you enough to do this with you and a promise is a promise, honey.” He smiles and kisses her lips softly and she kisses him back. 

“Aww Ren, you make me the happiest girl ever.” Futaba smiles at Ren and she gets up. “Well, I’mma head over to the bathroom and prepare, Ren.” she heads over there as Ren gets up as well and follows behind her. 

She turns on the lights and notices the lovely lights that Ren promised her to get for her birthday and she smiles. “Wow, Ren! You promised me those lights and you set them up in the bathroom, oh thank you, thank you honey!” She kisses his cheek and he smiles back.

“You are very welcome, sweetie.” He blushes a bit and he rubs her cheek and kisses her forehead and she looks up to him. 

She begins to take off her green hoodie, along with her shirt, showing off the green bra she has on and she blushes as bit, but smiles at Ren, knowing he is shy and happy to see. “What do you think, Ren? I made it myself thanks to the design you made for me.” She shows off the bra she is wearing to Ren with her Persona on both sides and he blushes. 

“Oh wow… n-nice bra, Futaba and yea I do remember helping you with that design and uhm… you look very cute in that bra…” He stutters as he looks right at her and she rubs his cheek with her hand, comforting him. 

“Aww Ren-ren, it’s okay and thank you, I do look cute in this bra and you tell me the truth, I am very proud of you for being a man.” She laughs a bit and she kisses him on the lips. 

Ren kisses her back and gently pulls back. “S-shall we turn on the water and get ready, Futaba?” asked Ren as he took off his hoodie and shirt as well. 

Futaba nods as she turns on the faucet for the bath water which is nice and warm for the both of them. “Oh Ren, I almost forgot… Can you take off my bra for me please?” She asked nicely as she winked. 

Ren’s cheeks immediately turn red as he stutters to find the words he was going to say to her and moves his hands to her bra hook and gently unhooks her bra, letting it fall down onto the floor and he gasps. “F-futaba… I uhm… wow I have never done this before…” He removes his glasses and so does Futaba and he takes off the rest of his clothes.

“Mwahahahahee… is someone shy to look?” Futaba teased Ren as she turned around and pulled down her pants and steps into the tub while Ren’s eyes are shut, but opens one up and sees her and he gasps. 

Ren also steps into the tub and looks away for a bit. “F-futaba… I uhm… never done any of this before in my life and… I’m just really nervous and was never open to doing things like this, especially with you and now that I’m here, I guess it never hurts to try…” 

He turns around to face her and opens up both his eyes and there she sits, her hair down to her shoulders, seeing her blue eyes without her glasses, seeing how much she has matured and grown to be a woman who helps others and lets her love return the favor as well. “Futaba, you look very beautiful and now the both of us are young adults as me being 19 and you being 18, we have grown together.” He smiles as he reaches for her hands under the water and holds them.

Futaba smiles back and takes Ren’s hands into hers. “Ren, you and I have been through alot, ever since saving me from my Palace and Shido and my mom watching me from above, smiling down on both of us now and us dating for a long time!” She hugs him, pressing her breasts onto his chest and Ren makes a small nervous noise. 

He wraps his arms around Futaba and hugs her back, releasing all the tension off his back and places his head onto her shoulder and takes a deep breath and sheds a little tear. “I love you, Futaba… I never want to let you go and I want to have a future with you, I never ever want to let you go.” He sheds more tears and as he does, Futaba hugs him tighter, feeling his pain leaving his body and strokes her hand on the behind of his hair, comforting him. 

“Ren… from the moment we met, I knew you were going to change my world forever and you did.” Futaba leans in for a kiss and she kisses him on the lips, holding the kiss for a while and he kisses her back as well, enjoying the moment.

After their romantic bath and comforting each other, they wrapped up their bath, got dressed in their pjs and cuddled in bed, embracing and snuggling until they fell asleep.

End.


End file.
